Where The Heart Is
by cherry-hime
Summary: This is my fanfic of Lily/James. ^-^ Fluff and waffy-ness warning, it's when Lily and James are in their first year, and slowly start to fall in love as the years go by. I plan to take them all the way up to marriage.
1. Old Friends, New Friends

Where The Heart Is  
  
Written by: cherry-hime  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all of its characters are (c) to J.K. Rowling. I do NOT own them in any way, so please don't come after me and sue me! This story, 'Where The Heart Is' belongs to and is written by--- ME! So you may not REMOVE it, sell it, or copy it in any way. Thank you.  
  
  
  
A/N: W00t! This is my first HP story; it's a James and Lily romance/general, with some humor dished up on the side as well. ^-^ It's going to be really long, because I plan at least twelve chapters. The first three are being written up, and I'm going to upload them at the same time. Cool, huh? Basically, this takes place when James and Lily are in their first year, and then goes though until they are in their last year, then married, and all that fun stuff.  
  
  
  
Notices: Please don't copy, or steal the idea. And don't forget to read and review, thank you so much if you do! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on the fanfic, since this is my first HP one. Happy reading, and enjoy the story. AND!!! I changed something in the story. Lily's mother is a witch, alright? It's needed in the story. Review, PLEASE, and the next chapter will be up faster!  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Old Friends, New Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cool day, even for August. Lily Evans, was very, very excited.  
  
  
  
It all started, a few months ago, on her eleventh birthday, she had been eating cake with her mother, father, and very disagreeable sister, Petunia. Just about to dig into her second slice, a huge tawny brown owl, OWL of all things swooped in though the door.  
  
  
  
Petunia had shrieked, her father stood up, and her mother gasped breathlessly. Lily didn't do much; she just stared at the owl, which had landed, into her cake. It hooted softly and a thick letter dropped from its beak.  
  
  
  
"What, what is that THING?" Petunia said in her wavery, high-pitched voice. Lily gently picked up the letter, and stared at the front of the letter. Written in a fine script, in bright green ink that contrasted heavily with the yellow package, it read,  
  
  
  
Miss L. Evans  
  
The Green Bedroom  
  
The Evans' House  
  
  
  
"Go on, why don't you open it, sweetie." Her mother's voice was excited, of all things to be. I wonder if there is something that she isn't telling me, Lily wondered. Slitting the letter open, out fluttered a single piece of yellow parchment, written in violet ink.  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Violet's hand shook as she dropped the letter on the table, as if it were on fire. "M-mum? Is there something you have to say?" Violet's mother, Genevieve Evans, busied herself in cleaning up the cake. She had a bright red flush in her face.  
  
  
  
"Well sweetheart, your mother and I have something to tell you." It was surprising that it was her father's voice that came out of the silence. Petunia was shaking, "W-What does that letter say?" Her older sister snatched at the letter, reading it with quivering hands.  
  
  
  
Petunia dropped it with a shock. "S-She is some kind of demon!" her sister yelled, pointing a trembling bony finger towards Lily, who was staring at her parents with kind of a dazed expression on her face. "Mother, Father. What is this all about?"  
  
  
  
Genevieve finished cleaning and looked up, her eyes bright. "Lily, I have something to tell you. I-I am a witch. I never told you, Lils," using Lily's pet name, "Because when Petunia was born, I was ever hoping that she would be a witch, or a muggle, like your father."  
  
  
  
Then glancing at her father, her mother muttered, "N-Not that's a bad thing! But when you were born, I knew there was something about you. Your hair was a fiery red, just like mine, even though you have your grandfather's eyes---he was a great wizard."  
  
  
  
Her father nodded. Petunia stood up, "D-Dad! You mean you're okay with all this---this silly stuff about magic and stuff? You're going to let her go to some stupid school where she learns magic tricks by some stupid old guy?"  
  
  
  
Genevieve stood up, furious. She took out what seemed to be like a long, silver stick, and pointed it at Petunia, muttering something. Lily jumped up, astonished. Petunia was glued to the chair, and her mouth was shut tight.  
  
  
  
Lily's mother huffed, "Never talk about the great Albus Dumbledore that way!"  
  
  
  
Petunia's eyes were wild, looking towards her father for help. Her father frowned at Genevieve, "Now really, magicking your own children, Genevieve." Their mother breathed, and apologized. "Sorry, I lost my temper for a moment there."  
  
  
  
Genevieve quickly reversed the spell with a simple, "Reversio Tortalas!" and sat back down. "See Lils, you are a witch, and you're going to attend Hogwarts!" Her mother's eyes shone, and she smiled dreamily. "It's the most wonderful place, oh, Lils, you'll love it!"  
  
  
  
Lily was beginning to get excited about this 'witchcraft' business. "When do I go? And what does this---this McDonalds person mean by 'await your owl'?" Genevieve laughed, gasping for air. "Minerva McGonagall would simply expel YOU if she heard you say that . . ."  
  
  
  
Straightening, she replied, "Well, the wizarding world's way of communication, like post, or mail, is by owls. I have your tickets," Her mother held up two blue tickets, that said, "HOGWARTS EXPRESS, King's Cross- Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters."  
  
  
  
Lily accused, "You knew this all along!" Her mother laughed. "Yes, actually. I knew you were a witch when you lost your temper with Petunia the day she took your doll, when you were eight, and she suddenly vanished. Caused quite a stir. I had to bring her back and modify her memory."  
  
  
  
Lily's bright green eyes shone. "Oh, mum! I can't wait!"  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
So that's why Lily Evans was standing outside a rather old, and scary- looking building, which was had a big sign that said, "The Leaky Cauldron".  
  
  
  
Genevieve Evans laughed at her daughter's dismayed face. "Oh Lily. You'll see the Diagon Alley soon. Don't worry." In fact, Lily Evans had the very odd feeling that only she and her mother could see this little place, squished in between to humongous buildings.  
  
  
  
They entered though the door, and a small tinkling could be heard deep within the store. "Hello? Anybody there?" her mother called, and a few witches and wizards scurried forward. "Genevieve!" a tall, willowy witch with warm brown eyes, and a quite merry face cried, and hugged her mother.  
  
  
  
Lily's beautiful mother, with the starling red hair and deep blue eyes smiled merrily at the witch. "Callie Potter! Oh, Cal, how have you been? How's Thomas, your husband? Still the old trickster I knew and loved at Hogwarts? Oh, and you have a son, James, was it?"  
  
  
  
Lily looked curiously at the graceful woman, who beamed at her, positively radiating energy. "Hi, you're Gennie's daughter? How sweet you are, and your eyes! My son James is around the same age as you, and he's going to Hogwarts this year too, first time!"  
  
  
  
Genevieve nodded happily, "I'm sure the two will be great friends," seeing Lily's puzzled look, she added, "This is Caline, or Callie Potter, my very best friend when we attended Hogwarts---still best friends!"  
  
  
  
Caline smiled, hugging Genevieve again. "Oh, you're still skinny as a stick, and oh, how pretty your daughter is! Takes after you---" They continued exclaiming over each other, while Lily wandered around the shop.  
  
  
  
She came to a young girl, who was sitting at the table, with what seemed to be her father. "Hi!" Lily said eagerly, hoping to meet a friend. The girl smiled back, with sapphire blue eyes and long dark brown waves, "Hello."  
  
  
  
The man turned, his eyes were cheery. He was a jolly looking fellow, with a clean-shaven face and soft curling brown hair, and blue eyes. "Hello, miss. I'm Martin Elliot, and this is my daughter Sarine. And who might you be?"  
  
  
  
Lily gigged at the man's haplessly happy behaviour. "Oh! I'm Lily Evans, my mother is over there---" she pointed over at the tall redhead talking with Caline, "is Genevieve Evans." The man gasped in surprise. "Ol' Gennie? Here? Now?" He strode over, and her mother exclaimed as well.  
  
  
  
They began talking with each other, and Caline as well, while Lily stood awkwardly near Sarine. "Hello, nice to meet you." The girl smiled mischievously, Lily could tell that under the sweet shyness was an energetic and trouble-making girl.  
  
  
  
"Hi! Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Sarine nodded eagerly, "Yes, first year. I hope I get into Gryfinndor, I hear that's the best by far, and everyone so far in my family has been one. Of course, Ravenclaw WOULD be okay . . ."  
  
  
  
Lily's mother had told Lily about the houses earlier, so she actually knew what Sarine was talking about. "Yes, I hope I get into Gryfinndor too. My mother, and the witches and wizards before have all been in it, can you believe that . . ."  
  
  
  
Then Lily shuddered. "But I wouldn't want to be put into Slytherin, I heard that not one who came out hadn't been a dark witch or wizard. And Hufflepuff sound's like a bunch of goody-goodys." Sarine smiled happily. "Wow, my sentiments exactly! I just know we'll be the best of friends!"  
  
  
  
Finally, Genevieve seemed to remember what time it was and hasily excused herself, promising that she'd come to visit her old friends often. "Lily, we have to go, sweets." Lily gave her new friend a hug and quickly left, eager to get going.  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Lily asked, when all they saw was a rather dirty brick wall. Her mother took her wand out and was counting until she came to one and tapped it three times. Suddenly, the wall had a hole growing from the middle, and Lily jumped out of the way.  
  
  
  
"W-What was that?" Genevieve just smiled. "Welcome to the Diagon Alley, Lils!"  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
They had gone to Gringotts, and Lily had found out that her mother was quite rich in the wizarding world, with huge heaps of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Her mother had taken quite a lot and gone out, with Lily trailing behind her.  
  
  
  
Now, they were standing outside a shop that said, "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.". They had gotten all the other supplies, and here was where Lily was most excited. "A wand, a wand!" she kept whispering to herself.  
  
  
  
When the entered, a tinkle of a bell echoed within the shop. It was a dark and musty place, and the very air seemed to hum. They couldn't find the owner, but Genevieve just smiled knowingly, and said, "He'll show up sooner or later." Lily just muttered, "Hope it's sooner!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, from the shadows, an old man with white hair came out. "Genevieve Evans, eh? Twelve inches, made of willow and a particular lovely phoenix's feather, very good for Transfiguration, yes?" Lily jumped.  
  
  
  
Genevieve smiled, taking her wand out and fingered it lovingly. "Yes, quite right, Mr. Ollivander. By the way, this is my daughter, Lily Evans, and she will be attending her first year at Hogwarts soon, so she has come to get a wand."  
  
  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled mysteriously. "Of course. Let me see." He walked over to the selves and pulled out a long box. Taking a wand out, he said, "Ash. Eleven and a half inches, quite supple." Lily picked it up, and waved it in the air, feeling silly.  
  
  
  
Mr. Ollivander almost at once took it away, taking another out. "Maple, twelve and a quarter inches, unicorn tail." Lily took it once more, but nothing happened. She went though about what seemed like a hundred more boxes, and Mr. Ollivander seemed to get more and more happier.  
  
  
  
"It's really the wand that picks the wizard, or witch, you know." He said a few times.  
  
  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, he took out another box, quite covered in dust. He took a wand out, it was silvery-white, and handed it to Lily. She picked it up, and felt a shiver go up her arm. She brought it upright in the air with a 'whoosh!' and blue sparkles shot out.  
  
  
  
Her mother clapped while Mr. Ollivander smiled at her. "Ten and a quarter inches, made of a tail willow tree, and with one of the daintiest and sweetest-tempered unicorn hairs I have ever seen. Didn't even make a fuss when I plucked it. Quite good for Charms work."  
  
  
  
Lily's mother bought it for nine galleons, and they walked out. "Tell you what, I'll get you an animal too, how about an owl?" Lily shook her head, embarrassed, "You don't have to, mum. I've got enough today, thanks."  
  
  
  
But her mother insisted, and they came out of the animal shop carrying a light brown owl, with the brightest jade-green eyes you ever saw. Lily decided to name it 'Jadewing' because it was an owl, and had bright green eyes to match hers.  
  
  
  
Genevieve suggested they go for ice-cream, and Lily agreed. Her mother walked ahead, to get the ice-cream, when Lily waited outside. Seeing a store with broomsticks, she hurried forward.  
  
  
  
Wham!  
  
  
  
She fell over, all her bags and items falling down. Lily crashed down, falling onto a warm, breathing, body. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared up into deep, warm brown eyes of a young boy, which had an impish twinkle to them.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" was all she could say, as the boy smiled warmly at her, but then said shyly, "C-could you get off of me? I mean, you're probably comfortable and all, but I think I landed on something hard," he winced, "Your wand, I think." Lily realized that she was on top of him, and he was flat on the ground, and she stood up on unsteady legs.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Lily said again, "I'm so sorry!" The boy smiled at her and shook his head, "No, it was my fault. I bumped into you in the first place. I hope you're alright?" The boy had messy dark brown hair, almost black, and a pair of jaunty glasses set on his nose. He was quite---very handsome.  
  
  
  
Lily blushed heavily, "T-thank you, but I'm fine." He bent over to help her pick up the bags, "By the way, I'm James. James Potter. I'm eleven, so I'm a first year. You?"  
  
  
  
Lily stood up, startled, "I'm Lily. Lily Evans. Nice to meet you! I'm a first year too, I'm here getting my supplies with my mum---did you just say Potter? James?"  
  
  
  
James was staring at her, nodding distractedly for some reason, "L-Lily did you say? E-Evans? Why, my mother talks about your mother---I think, all the time! Is your mother, by any chance named Genevieve?"  
  
  
  
He said this all very quickly while Lily was saying, "Is your mother named Caline?" They both laughed, and relaxed. As if on cue, her mother came back, and hurried over to them. "Lily, are you alright? Who-who is this? W-What happened?"  
  
  
  
Her mother stared at James, as if from a dream. "Y-you are Caline and Thomas's son, aren't you? I can see it in you, you have your father's hair, and your mother's beautiful eyes. Of course, you look very handsome instead of beautiful, yes?" her mother laughed.  
  
  
  
James blushed, "Umm, thanks, I guess. I-I do believe I've got to be going now, my mum will be upset if I don't return. See you at Hogwarts, Lily!" He quickly handed Lily the rest of the bags and sped off, his ears burning, waving furiously.  
  
  
  
Her mother turned to pick up the rest on the ground, "Well now. He seems to be a very nice boy. Eh, Lils? Lily?" Lily was staring after James with a half-dazed, half-dreamy expression on her face. Her mother laughed. "Oh, Lils. My little girl is growing up."  
  
  
  
Lily made a face at her mother. "Mum!"  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? Please review if you did, and if you didn't-well, you didn't! James/Lily, you can defiantly tell, right? I'll be updated my other two stories soon, and the next chapter for Telepathically Speaking is almost done. Two Destinies is coming along too. Don't you love fluff? Hehehe, there wasn't any in here, but this will have MAJOR fluff, so fluffy warning!  
  
Dum dum dummm . . . signing off, -- Hannah, or Hannie 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Where The Heart Is  
  
Written by: cherry-hime  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and all of its characters are (c) to J.K. Rowling. I do NOT own them in any way, so please don't come after me and sue me! This story, 'Where The Heart Is belongs to and is written by--- ME! So you may not REMOVE it, sell it, or copy it in any way. Thank you.  
  
  
  
A/N: Second-e chapter, coming on up! I'm typing this as I speak (duh!) and I'm going to upload this with the first chapter, although I'm not too sure about the third chapter though. Did the chapters upload okay? Hmm. Anyways, they arrive at Hogwarts and get sorted, blah blah. Did you like chapter one? Eh? Come on, review, review! I really appreciate them!  
  
  
  
Notices: No stealing, or copying. And review, okay? ^-^ E-mail me at yummiesweets@hotmail.com, if you have any questions or comments, or just to tell me what a great writer I am! ^^; Well, happy reading! More James/Lily fluff-y-ness-ness, coming right up! And if you don't like it, well, tough!  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
BACK FROM CHAPTER ONE:  
  
  
  
Wham!  
  
  
  
She fell over, all her bags and items falling down. Lily crashed down, falling onto a warm, breathing, body. Opening her eyes slowly, she stared up into deep, warm brown eyes of a young boy, which had an impish twinkle to them.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" was all she could say, as the boy smiled warmly at her, but then said shyly, "C-could you get off of me? I mean, you're probably comfortable and all, but I think I landed on something hard," he winced, "Your wand, I think." Lily realized that she was on top of him, and he was flat on the ground, and she stood up on unsteady legs.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Lily said again, "I'm so sorry!" The boy smiled at her and shook his head, "No, it was my fault. I bumped into you in the first place. I hope you're alright?" The boy had messy dark brown hair, almost black, and a pair of jaunty glasses set on his nose. He was quite---very handsome.  
  
  
  
Lily blushed heavily, "T-thank you, but I'm fine." He bent over to help her pick up the bags, "By the way, I'm James. James Potter. I'm eleven, so I'm a first year. You?"  
  
  
  
Lily stood up, startled, "I'm Lily. Lily Evans. Nice to meet you! I'm a first year too, I'm here getting my supplies with my mum---did you just say Potter? James?"  
  
  
  
James was staring at her, nodding distractedly for some reason, "L-Lily did you say? E-Evans? Why, my mother talks about your mother---I think, all the time! Is your mother, by any chance named Genevieve?"  
  
  
  
He said this all very quickly while Lily was saying, "Is your mother named Caline?" They both laughed, and relaxed. As if on cue, her mother came back, and hurried over to them. "Lily, are you alright? Who-who is this? W-What happened?"  
  
  
  
Her mother stared at James, as if from a dream. "Y-you are Caline and Thomas's son, aren't you? I can see it in you, you have your father's hair, and your mother's beautiful eyes. Of course, you look very handsome instead of beautiful, yes?" her mother laughed.  
  
  
  
James blushed, "Umm, thanks, I guess. I-I do believe I've got to be going now, my mum will be upset if I don't return. See you at Hogwarts, Lily!" He quickly handed Lily the rest of the bags and sped off, his ears burning, waving furiously.  
  
  
  
Her mother turned to pick up the rest on the ground, "Well now. He seems to be a very nice boy. Eh, Lils? Lily?" Lily was staring after James with a half-dazed, half-dreamy expression on her face. Her mother laughed. "Oh, Lils. My little girl is growing up."  
  
  
  
Lily made a face at her mother. "Mum!"  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The Hogwarts Express  
  
  
  
  
  
"So all you do, honey, is lean walk right though that iron bar that's between platforms nine and ten, then you should go though and see the Hogwarts Express. Best do it at a run if your really nervous. I know I was." Lily's mother was saying as Lily stared at the bar.  
  
  
  
It looked very, very, solid. Has my mum gone crackers? Lily thought. "Umm, Mum, are you sure about this? I mean, it's not that I don't believe you . . ." [A/N: Yeah right, Lils.]  
  
  
  
Genevieve Evans nodded, smiling tearfully at her daughter. "Oh, my little girl, going to Hogwarts. I'll come with you then, if you're nervous."  
  
  
  
They both set off at a brisk pace, pushing Lily's trunks and then speeding up to running, while Lily thought, if I die, at least it's a quick death . . .  
  
  
  
And running . . . and running . . . and an engine blowing its whistle . . . what?  
  
  
  
"What?" Lily voiced her thought later as she stared up to see the scarlet and silver train that had a golden plaque on the side that said, THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Above, was a sign that said, NINE AND THREE QUARTERS.  
  
  
  
There were lots of children and their families parting, and many people joking and finding old friends. Lily felt a bit lost amidst all this sweet reunions, but her mother just smiled at her.  
  
  
  
Lily laughed nervously, "So, so this is it then. We're here." Genevieve swept her daughter into a big hug, "Oh Lily, I'll miss you so much!" Lily hugged back, taking a last sniff of her mother, who smelled like peppermint and a touch of her perfume, Eaus de la Rose.  
  
  
  
Lily waved quickly as she lifted her trunk into the back of the train, and then taking a last look at her mother over her shoulder, she took a deep breath, and stepped onto the train.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Hey, Lily, over here!" she heard a girl's voice call out to her. Turning around, Lily found Sarine sitting by herself in one of the empty compartments.  
  
  
  
"Sarine!" Lily called as she came into the compartment. "Mind if I join you?" Sarine shook her head, "Go right ahead! It's awfully lonely in here, and I don't even know anyone." Lily laughed, "Don't mind if I do, then."  
  
  
  
The two girls began to talk about Hogwarts, what classes were going to be like, dorms, friends, and things like that. The door slid open again, revealing the James Potter, and two other boys who were smiling devilishly, one more so than the other. [A/N: Sirius, duh! Remus is kind of toned down in this ficcy.]  
  
  
  
"James!" Lily stood up, shy. James smiled nonchalantly at her, "Hey Lils. Mind if I call you that? Anyway, we couldn't find anymore empty compartments," then he muttered, "Or at least not filled with filth, like that Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Lily smiled eagerly while Sarine looked at her hands, suddenly bashful. "Sure! Who are your friends?" James turned to the boy on his right, who had messy hair, with dark, almost black eyes. He was smiling evilly, and waved.  
  
  
  
"Hi! I'm Sirius Black, one of James's best friends." The other boy, who looked wane and tired, smiled wearily. "Hi. I'm Remus Lupin, James's other best friend. We're all first years." He looked at Sarine with interest, and the boys came in, settling down.  
  
  
  
James, Lily, and Sirius were conversing about Qudditch (Lily had just found out she liked it a lot, but wasn't to sure about flying around in the sky on her OWN with a broomstick), and Remus was talking with Sarine about academics, and teachers.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open for the third time, revealing an annoyed-looking girl. She was very pretty, with long silky fair-haired locks, and flashing cerulean blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and she stomped in.  
  
  
  
"Boys!" she huffed, and apologized, "Sorry for intruding on this little powwow, but I HAVE to get away from those really intolerable boys outside, that Malfoy and his 'gang'." Sirius's eyes hardened. "That punk Malfoy causing trouble again?"  
  
  
  
The girl's eyes sparkled with mischief, "But I showed him and also that Severus Snape!" Sirius laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Now that's my kind of gal." The girl glared over at him.  
  
  
  
Slap! "Ow, what in the world was that for?" Sirius cursed, rubbing his face. The girl glowered at him, "Do you have any idea who I am?" Than James started, "Y-you are Camille Fitzpatrick, the-the Minister's daughter!" The girl snorted.  
  
  
  
"A lot good that did for me." Lily liked the girl's no-nonsense attitude immediately. "Come on," she said impulsively, "You can join us!" The girl's eyes shone, "O-Oh really? Wow! Most people either get scared of me or keep bowing 'respectively' down, and I don't get to have any fun at all!"  
  
  
  
The girl dropped down next to Lily, her skirt fanning out. "So, now you know who I am, who are all these---wait." Her eyes narrowed. "I know who THOSE spawn of the DEVIL are, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Well, Remus is the good one---but THOSE TWO---"  
  
  
  
Camille's eyes changed from the ice-blue to a hot fiery red, then changed back. "Ok," she said, "I'm calm." This was because even the fearless James Potter and Sirius Black had been cowering under her wrath.  
  
  
  
Lily tried to smile cheerfully at the girl, "I'm Lily Evans. And this, is one of my best friends, Sarine Elliot." Sarine looked surprised, but then beamed at her. "O-okay. Yes, I'm Sarine." Camille laughed happily, "I'm sure we'll ALL be best friends!"  
  
  
  
Sarine and Lily smiled while James tried not to look at Lily's bright green eyes shine with a special light. She's somebody with a heart of gold, he thought.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Firs' years here!" Hagrid's muffled voice shouted at the masses of kids pouring out of the train. James, Lily, Sirius, Camille, Remus, and Sarine piled out of the train with them, finding many boats on a calm, tranquil lake.  
  
  
  
"What's a lake doing in the middle of nowhere?" Lily heard Camille mutter as something moved in the lake. "Someone's scared, eh?" a taunting voice came, from Sirius who was smiling devilishly at her. Camille's face flushed with anger. Lily said in a worried tone, "S-Sirius, watch out---"  
  
  
  
Smack! Camille's hand connected with Sirius's cheek again. "YOW!" he howled, "W-What in the name of the seven seas was that FOR?" Camille stared at him straight in the eye, "WHO'S THE SCARED ONE NOW, HUH?"  
  
  
  
James and Remus shuddered, "What a witch!" Camille turned to face them. "Why thank you." She said calmly, and strode pass then with a flick of her hair. Sirius was muttering darkly, "She's pure evil, I tell you, pure evil."  
  
  
  
"Four ter a boat or less! Paddle to the other side o' the river!" the gigantic man, that was Hagrid was bundled up for war, calling over the sea of kids. Lily and James suddenly had an identical evil twinkle in them.  
  
  
  
Sirius saw them watching him. "W-What?" he said nervously. James pushed Sirius into a boat, while Lily tugged on Camille's robes until she fell into the boat. "W-what?" she sputtered, but the magicked boat had already started sailing off.  
  
  
  
Remus and Sarine were staring out at the boat in shock. "They'll kill each other!" the both voiced, stared at each other, then looked away, blushing. James smiled triumphantly at Lily, "We'll see which of them goes into the river first!"  
  
  
  
The four descended into boat, and paddled across the lake, watching Camille and Sirius squabble with other the whole time.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER!!" Sirius Black, dripping wet, from the top of his unruly dark hair to his shoes, stood in front of the other boy who was smiling smugly at him. Camille was smiling victoriously nearby, talking with Lily.  
  
  
  
James smirked. "You were the one who fell into the water? Geez, I was betting with Lily on Camille, you owe me ten sickles . . ."  
  
  
  
The boy sputtered, "W-WHAT?" He then calmed down a bit, then said, and pointed a long finger at Camille who was smirking at him, "That girl, is without a doubt, the most wicked person ever seen." Camille just rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks." She said curtly, brushing past hum.  
  
  
  
James jabbed Sirius in the shoulder, "Good going." Then he said something else to him, and turned on his foot, joining Lily who was walking into the main hall.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
A very stern looking professor, with her hair up into a tight, prim, bun was standing at the front of the hallway. "Welcome, first years." She said precisely. "Please wait here, the impartial sorter who will sort you into your houses is being set up."  
  
  
  
Then, another professor stuck their head though the big doors, and nodded at the other professor. She nodded. "I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress. You will be sorted now, into one of the four houses, Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  
  
  
  
"He, what do you think we'll be sorted by?" a red-faced Sirius whispered over to Lily, Sarine, and Camille who were standing in the mass of kids before them. James turned to Lily, "I heard that we'll have to fight a troll!"  
  
  
  
Sarine shuddered with Lily. "A troll?" Lily looked skeptically at James. "Are you sure?" James just shrugged. "I dunno." The reached the a room, which had four long tables set up, and in the middle was a chair with a ragged-looking hat on it.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the tear at the top of the hat opened wide, and it began to sing. [A/N: I'm not going to do the song, because I stink at poetry and rhyming, so just bear with me here.] After it finished, everyone clapped, and Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
  
  
"I will call you by alphabetical order, and you will come up, sit on this chair, and try on the hat. It will tell you what house you will be in." she said, looking pointedly at the line of first years. Looking down at her list, she said, "Abbot, Jasmine!"  
  
  
  
A short girl, with dark hair and midnight blue eyes ran up to the stage, her teeth chattering. She sat down, and the hat slipped over her eyes. After a few seconds --- "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
  
  
Cheers erupted from the blue-clothed table, and the girl went to go sit with them. McGonagall said again, "Bell, Michael!" A boy with pale blonde hair and blue eyes went to the stage, and repeated the process. He turned out to be a Hufflepuff.  
  
  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Sirius strode up to the stage, for the first time Lily had seen him, was looking nervous. He tipped the hat onto his head, and then soon after, "GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
  
  
This continued until McGonagall said, "Elliot, Sarine!" Sarine shot Lily an anxious look and stepped up onto the stage. After a moment, it said, "GRYFINNDOR!" Then finally, when Professor McGonagall said, "Evans, Lily!" Lily squeezed James's hand once, and stepped onto the stage.  
  
  
  
Tipping the hat onto her fiery red head, she kept thinking, please not Slytherin or Hufflepuff, please, please, please . . .  
  
  
  
Not Slytherin or Hufflepuff, eh? The hat was saying inside her head. You've got plenty of power and guts; I'll give you that --- a lot of courage too. Very smart --- but you have a lot of moral fiber in you. Plucky gal! Not Slytherin eh, better be, "GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
---  
  
A/N: Second chapter, the ending is kind of abrupt, but I'm uploading in a second, so I don't have time to chit chat with you right now, please review, and I'll love you to death. *covers people with kisses* Bye-bye now!  
  
Dum dum dummm . . . signing off, -- Hannah, or Hannie 


End file.
